


Stars (Or the one where Rick gives Beth a little beard burn)

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: It is late, far past one in the morning, and Beth sits on the porch swing with a cup of coffee in hand.
Relationships: Beth Greene/Rick Grimes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Stars (Or the one where Rick gives Beth a little beard burn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyRacing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRacing/gifts).



It is late, far past one in the morning, and Beth sits on the porch swing with a cup of coffee in hand.

So far Alexandria has been an adjustment, that’s for certain. She had assumed frivolities such as coffee were a thing of the past, but not here. It felt like stepping back in time when she’d arrived, and still does if she’s been honest.

But she made a promise to herself long ago, a promise not to get too tangled in the good, because where there is good, bad soon follows.

Sure, she’s content. But she also always knows to keep her guard up. After Grady Memorial, she never plans to let her guard down, ever again. She absentmindedly scratches at the scar on her forehead – a permanent reminder of why.

Beth takes another sip before looking up into the night. She smiles to herself, thinking about how beautiful the freckles of the sky look, sparkling for the world to see down below.

If Beth were a star, she’d hope to be the brightest in the sky, coloring the dark in a beautiful, dim glow. She’d want to be a star that, when people looked up at her, they’d smile a real and genuinely big smile and feel some semblance of peace, if only for a moment.

The front door creaks open slowly and Beth whips her head around to look, her train of thought dissipating.

Rick smiles at her softly, closing the door behind himself. “May I?” He gestures towards the empty half of the swing and Beth smiles softly, nodding easily.

“Of course, Rick.”

He takes his place on the seat, shuffling his feet absentmindedly along the wood porch beneath him, causing the swing to move lightly back and forth.

Beth settles in further into the swing seat after setting her empty cup to the side. “I still can’t get over it,” she admits with a sigh.

Rick turns to look at her, eyes full of misplaced understanding. He assumes she’s speaking about her time at Grady, nodding softly to let her know that it’s okay to speak freely to him about the experience.

To his surprise, she simply giggles and points at his face. “The beard, Rick. I’m talking about the beard.”

Rick runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head, a small smile playing upon his lips. “You’ve seen me with a beard before,” he offers.

Beth shrugs. “Not one so…manly.”

“I suppose I‌ should shave soon, shouldn’t I?” Rick sighs, playing absentmindedly with the long scruff. Beth’s eyes widen and she shakes her head.

“No!” And then softer,‌ “I like it how it is.”

This causes Rick to quirk a brow and turn inquisitively. Beth simply blushes lightly in response, but doesn’t look away. Blue eyes shine into blue eyes and Rick spots something swimming within her orbs that catches him off guard – a look of lust that hasn’t been directed at him by anyone in quite some time.

Rick’s breath catches in his throat. This is Beth, he realizes, little Beth Greene from the farm. He has no business thinking anything other than friendly thoughts about her.

Then again, she’s grown into a beautiful and strong-willed woman. Things have happened to her, changed her in irreversible ways, and he thinks she deserves the right to decide for herself what she may or may not want.

Anything else Rick had been planning to think about is pulled from his mind the minute Beth leans forward and places a gentle kiss to his lips. He kisses back, of course he does, and they find a soft rhythm that causes Rick’s chest to tighten in the best possible way.

Beth pulls back, grinning from ear to ear before itching lightly at her chin. “Beard burn,” she supplies. “But I‌ still like it.”

Rick grins sincerely in response, pulling her back for another kiss.

They probably shouldn’t be doing this at all, especially on the front porch – middle of the night or not. But Beth doesn’t seem to care, maneuvering her body to straddle Rick’s hips.

She kisses deeper before grinding herself down against Rick’s clothed cock. He twitches in his pants, springing to life. A‌ deep heat radiates between the twosome that causes sweat to pool along Rick’s brow.

He wraps his hands around her, fingertips tracing patterns along her back as they continue to kiss passionately.

Beth continues to grind down on Rick, moaning slightly into his mouth. He swallows her noises whole, savoring the taste of Beth against his lips.

Rick is uncomfortably hard by this point and he moves slightly, making to adjust. Beth takes the hint and reaches downward to undo his belt buckle. She unzips his fly afterwards, pulling his pants down around his thighs the best she can while still resting on top of him.

Beth’s hands caress his cock over the fabric of his briefs and he groans loudly, head tilting back. When she removes him from his underwear, cock hitting the cool night air, he shivers in the best way possible.

She presses little kisses along his cheeks and neck and lips, her hand wrapped around his cock and stroking rhythmically. His precum works as lube as she jerks him off in fast succession.

“Come on Rick,” Beth mumbles, lips pressed to his ear. “You’re close. Come for me. Wanna see your face when you come for me.”

Rick licks his lower lip, eyes flicking between her hand on his cock and her bright eyes staring down at his face, and he comes with a stutter of heavy breathing and a low moan, coating his stomach and Beth’s hand in the process.

His shirt is already ruined, so he doesn’t mind much when Beth towels her hand off on him. He makes quick work of her own pants, opening the fly and pushing them down as far as they’ll go in their current position.

Lips upon her neck, he reaches into her panties and begins to finger her. Beth swallows thickly, eyes closing of their own accord. She grinds down on his hand, tilting her head to give Rick better access to her exposed throat. His beard tickles her all the while, and she lets out a moan somewhere between a deep growl and a mewl of satisfaction.

Beth trembles, biting her lower lip as she orgasms around Rick’s fingers. He continues to finger her until she pulls back, overly stimulated.

She breathes out deeply before falling into his chest. Rick can’t help but grin.

“That was…somethin’.” Beth whispers, sated.

“Somethin’ good, I‌ hope?” Rick counters, raising his left brow.

Beth nods, smiling wide as she runs a hand through his mussed beard. “Somethin’ great.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really how I imagined the story turning out but Brick smut is Brick smut, yeah?


End file.
